Open fields closed eyes
by alcohol daydream
Summary: a classic sliding doors senario. L/G
1. Default Chapter

"moan like an autumn wind high in the lonesome trees.."  
  
premise: a sliding doors senario(What if..)  
  
Situation: what would you do if you felt as if you could no longer protect the one   
person you most want to..  
  
He just stopped. Just stood several feet behind and stared at the ground. He has   
been quiet for a while now. Why?   
  
"I am of no use to you anymore. You'd just be better off forgetting about me…"  
  
he turned to walk away.  
  
The wind picked up a little. The breeze blew her hair across her face and her cape to   
her side. She was struck silent…  
  
How did it come to this?   
  
Then in an almost whisper; "How can I forget about you, when you are all that I can   
think about."  
  
The breeze continued on getting colder slowly in that open field. He slowly turned   
around, his hair blocking his face. She then saw something that caused her to lose all   
her senses. She saw him crying….  
  
What brought this on?  
  
He stood several feet away looking at her with those handsome blue eyes.  
  
She said something that should have been said years ago. She felt the guilt of had   
holding it in for so long. She felt the tears coming. All her feeling out in the open she   
felt so vunerable, and never so much more than at that moment.   
  
All seemed to be in vain. The wind was not only blowing briskly between them, but it   
seemed to be pushing him away. He turned back around and continued walking away   
from her.  
  
He hadn't heard her.  
  
Her heart raced. Where was he going? Hadn't he acknowledged her when she   
responded to him?  
  
Damn the wind! It was a wall between them. It blocked her words. She was too far   
away for him to hear. The tears blurred her vision. All she could see was his flowing   
blonde hair. He was getting away.  
  
"I said the words. I got no response. I knew it. She doesn't need me. It sure is getting   
cold out here. All I can hear is the wind." He said to himself. "I didn't want to, but I   
had to look at her one more time. Take in that long red hair, remember her form,   
memorize her face. I will never forget her face, even if I forget the rest, I will never   
forget…damn these tears, they sting."  
  
He kept walking. He refused to stop unless he felt her grip on him, then he would   
never lose that grip. Never.  
  
She collapsed to her knees. He didn't hear her. Why was he leaving? She couldn't   
let him leave. She went weak with the thoughts of being without him. She got back   
up and took a step towards him. She held out her hand to try to reach him, but he was   
still too far away to be able to grab him, feel his arms, the strength in them, which she   
wanted to hold her, and hold her tight.  
  
She had to be strong. She always had to be strong. The world depended on it, but   
why was she now so weak? She had the power to hold chaos in her hands, to merge   
the energies of light and dark, and she broke down with the mere thought of losing him.  
  
"Why isn't she coming after me? Why isn't she calling out for me? I've protected her.   
I've taken the hits for her. I have even chased her into the very blackness of chaos to   
rescue her, but no words now? I never wanted anything in return, nothing. The only   
thing I ever wanted was to know how she felt, how her feelings were of me. I wanted to   
know if she loved me as I did her, or if it was to be no more than close friends and   
companions? All I ever received was an array of punches and verbal abuse."  
  
He kept on walking. His pace quickened as he reached the road.  
  
"That is why I am leaving. I never expect to get what I need to hear." His thoughts   
continued on.  
  
"Maybe he did hear me? He turned to look at me, but is he ignoring me? Maybe I was   
too late in telling him, to late to show the feelings that I have for him. That is why he is   
leaving. He was tired of waiting."  
  
"Waiting is all I ever did. I just can't wait anymore. I thought I could, but…."  
  
"He lied! He lied! " she yelled to herself out there in that empty field. "He said he   
would stay with me forever, for the rest of his life! Why did he lie? Why is he still   
walking away without me?"  
  
"I promised to stay with her for the rest of my life. I would still honor that promise if I   
knew she at least wanted me, but she obviously doesn't otherwise she would be   
walking with me now. I would still honor that promise if just once she would take me   
seriously…"  
  
he continued to walk down the hill until he was no longer in site. He reached the main   
road and continued on down the path.  
  
"I've lost her forever…"  
  
"I can't see him anymore. He really is gone. It is really cold out here. Cold. Cold is   
all I was ever to him. I realize coy smiles weren't enough. I never took him seriously. All   
I ever did was beat him up, belittle him everytime he said something. I did drive him   
slowly away. No wonder he broke his promise. It is all my fault he is gone."   
  
She sat down in that empty field.  
  
"Why aren't I chasing after him? He no longer wants me, that's why. I don't blame him.   
It is all my fault." She simply sat there.  
  
The wind died down. There was nothing but silence all around her. She cried and   
only the one thought kept repeating in her mind…  
  
"I've lost him forever…"  
  
  



	2. Open fields closed eyes alternate

He just stopped. Just stood several feet behind and stared at the ground. He has   
been quiet for a while now. Why?   
  
"I am of no use to you anymore. You'd just be better off forgetting about me…"  
  
He turned to walk away.  
  
The wind picked up a little. The breeze blew her hair across her face and her cape to   
her side. She was struck silent…  
  
How did it come to this?   
  
Then in an almost whisper; "How can I forget about you, when you are all that I can   
think about."  
  
The breeze continued on getting colder slowly in that open field. He slowly turned   
around, his hair blocking his face. She then saw something that caused her to lose all   
her senses. She saw him crying….  
  
What brought this on?  
  
He stood several feet away looking at her with those handsome blue eyes.  
  
She said something that should have been said years ago. She felt the guilt of had   
holding it in for so long. She felt the tears coming. All her feeling out in the open she   
felt so venerable, and never so much more than at that moment.   
  
No response.  
  
She looked up slowly. The tears were blurring her vision. He was just standing   
there. Not moving, eyes closed, full of tears.  
  
"Is it true?" He spoke to her. The wind blowing was no match for the depth of his   
voice.  
  
"What I said? What I said about you being all I can think about?" She looked at him   
standing there. The wind was still blowing his hair across his face.  
  
"Is it true?" He asked her again still standing several feet away.  
  
She was silent.  
  
Could it be true? Was it at the point where she couldn't live without him? The   
thought of him not being there was beginning to scare her. He was about to leave.   
Why? Could she admit why she didn't want him to go?  
  
"Yes. It is true." She saw his face briefly from behind his blonde locks. She saw him   
smiling.  
  
Could it be true? Was what he was hearing for real? Were her feelings the same as   
his? He needed to hear the words…  
  
Her knees went weak. She fell to the ground and started to cry. She felt so weak.  
  
"I love you. I always have. That is why I promised to never leave you. Why I promised   
to always guard over you, give my life in a second, but you never seemed to show any   
feelings back. I just assumed you didn't care one way or another if I was to leave." He   
was saying it. He was revealing his most heart felt feelings.  
  
She got quiet.  
  
He stood still.  
  
Did I just hear him say, 'I love you'? He did. This is going to fast. Wait, no it's not. It   
feels like it has been forever. How long has he felt like this? He said he always has,   
but can it be true? I am so confused. Do I love him? Yes. I see now that I do, but will   
he stay or have I completely scared him off? I cannot hold back the tears anymore…  
  
She continued to cry.  
  
"Lina?" He said taking a step towards her.  
  
"I don't want you to leave. I never want to see you leave. I…I…I love you Gourry. Why   
is it so hard for me to say this, when I realize now that I have wanted to it for so long?"   
She went silent, then looked up to see him standing over her. His warm smile made all   
her worries disappear. She stared to cry again, but for a different reason this time.  
  
He bent down on one knee and put his arms around her. Seeing her like this he was   
no longer afraid of what 'might' happen. For once he understood exactly how she felt.  
  
"Please say you'll stay." Then in a whisper, "I need you…"  
  
He continued to hold her. She stopped crying, because there was no more need too.  
  
"I won't leave. I will always be here by your side. I never break my promises."  
  



End file.
